


Animal Puns

by tsubahono



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, i posted this separately from the fic collection because its a rarepair, plus i might continue it im not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cat puns, really? You can be more creative than that," Nico said playfully, giving Honoka another kiss on the cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of summaries is HARD

Nico loved Saturdays. She and Honoka both had work off, so they could spend all day together cuddling, going out, doing whatever want.

Today was one of their lazy days, sitting together on the couch, eating whatever was in the fridge and watching whatever was on the TV. Currently they were watching Animal Planet, because it was more interesting than news, and whatever children's cartoons were playing.

Honoka was leaning against Nico, one arm wrapped around her waist, and the other playing idly with her shirt(Which was actually Honoka's shirt, by the way).

"This is getting kinda boring," Nico muttered. They had been watching it for a while now, and it was just talking about animals.

"Hmm, I guess so, but you'll just have to bear with it, there's nothing else on," Honoka said, a smile on her face.

Nico stared at her blankly for a moment, before she smiled a bit as well and kissed her on the cheek.

They stayed like that for a while, until Honoka finally spoke up, "Hey, they're finally doing something with cats! How meowvelous."

"Cat puns, really? You can be more creative than that," Nico said playfully, giving Honoka another kiss on the cheek. A huge grin spread across Honoka's face.

"Really? I thought it was purrfect," she said, her grin becoming even wider. Nico rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face, giving the taller girl a kiss on her cheek again.

"I should probably paws for a moment, but I don't know, I think these puns are pretty good," Honoka said, awaiting the kiss that was sure to come. Nico laughed, pulling Honoka closer and giving her yet another kiss on her cheek.

"Fur real Nico, why don't you say anything? Cat got your tongue?"

"As if! I won't be outfoxed by some stupid animal puns," she said proudly, making Honoka laugh this time. Honoka wrapped both her arms around her in a hug, giving her a short kiss before resting her head against the shorter girl's shoulder.

Nico glanced up at the clock. It was only noon, and they could spend all day just laying around. Thinking for a minute, she finally had an idea. She'd been thinking of doing it for a while now, but hadn't gotten around to it.

"Hey Honoka, get dressed, I have a surprise for you," Nico said suddenly, making Honoka look up confusedly at her. Nico only smiled, standing up and making her way to their bedroom to get changed. Curiously, Honoka followed, changing into something she could wear in public.

"Where are we going?" Honoka asked as Nico finished putting her hair up.

"You've been saying for a while now that you want a pet, right?"

"You don't mean..." Honoka trailed off in shock.

Nico smiled, grunting when Honoka embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Nico!" Honoka said excitedly, squeezing the black-haired girl even tighter.

Nico laughed weakly. "H- Honoka, I can't breathe," she muttered, sighing in relief when Honoka finally let her go.

Nico wasn't the biggest fan of animals, but the smile on Honoka's face definitely made it worth it.

 

As soon as they entered the pet store, barking could be heard from somewhere in the back, and it smelled like a barn that hadn't been cleaned in years. Nico wrinkled her nose in disgust, glancing over to Honoka, who didn't seem affected. The ginger-haired girl was busy looking around, deciding where to look first.

She looked at the hamsters and guinea pigs for a qhile, before moving on to the reptiles, and then the birds.

"Having a bird would be fun! Ah, it'd probably be hard to take care of, though," Honoka said, staring at a tiny bird that vaguely reminded Nico of their friend Kotori.

"Hard to care for, huh? I don't know, you could probably take it under your wing," Nico joked. Honoka giggled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The two of them moved on to the back, where there were several dog kennels lined up. Honoka looked at them excitedly, her eyes fixing on a smaller kennel near the wall.

"Nico! Look at this one! It's so cute!"

Nico hesitantly followed her to a kennel, her eyes resting on a black and white chihuahua that looked like it would bite her hand off if she tried to pet it.

"I don't know about this one, it looks... agressive," Nico muttered, looking at its teeth that it was showing off.

"But it's tiny and angry, just like you!"

"Hey!"

Honoka laughed, wandering off to look at more dogs. Nico hesitated, looking back at the little chihuahua, making sure Honoka wasn't looking, she hesitantly walked forward, putting her hand out by the bars of the kennel for the dog to sniff.

After deciding that Nico was okay, it gave her hand a small lick, before retreating back to the blanket inside.

Nico turned back to Honoka, blushing in embarrassment when she saw her girlfriend giving her a sneaky grin.

"What happened to 'not being a huge dog fan,' hmm?" Honoka teased. Nico scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"It's no big deal! I was just making sure it wasn't going to, like, bite your fingers off if you decided to go back and pet it."

"Mhm, sure," Honoka said sarcastically, still smiling knowingly at her. But she decided to go back to looking at the different dogs, much to Nico's relief.

After a few minutes Honoka stopped when she found a huge golden retriever, laying on its side lazily and glancing up at them.

"I- It's so cute..." Honoka squealed, hardly able to contain her excitement. "Nico, we have to get this one! And the chihuahua that we saw!"

"What? I never agreed to getting two dogs. Shouldn't we just get one? And then we can get another later."

"But Nico! These two are so cute! And what if one of them gets adopted by someone else?" Honoka pleaded.

"But..."

"Besides, you have 3 siblings! You're good at taking care of kids!"

"Honoka, kids and dogs are completely different," Nico argued.

"My point is, you have experience raising things! And I had a dog in high school! Taking care of two dogs will be a piece of cake for us," Honoka said confidently.

"Alright, alright, fine, but they're your dogs. You have to take care of them," Nico muttered. She refused to admit that she was actually excited to be getting dogs, especially the smaller one.

"Yes! Thank you Nico!" Honoka said excitedly, giving her a peck on the lips before running to the front to get an employee.

 

After taking care of purchasing everything, Nico held the small dog in one of her arms, and led the larger one by a leash. 

She didn't want to be in charge of getting the dogs in the car, but she and Honoka both knew that she wasn't strong enough to carry the enormous bag of dog food.

So while Honoka put the food and other items in the trunk, Nico had set down their tiny dog in the back seat, and was trying to coax the retriever to get in, but it kept pulling back, nearly slipping out of its collar in the process.

When Honoka was done putting everything in the trunk, she helped Nico get the dog inside the car, and they finally succeeded.

Nico got in the driver's seat grumpily, but she became a little sympathetic when she looked back. 

"She looks stressed, hopefully she'll feel better when we're home," Honoka said, a worried look on her face. Nico nodded in agreement. The chihuahua, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was ecstatic, her tiny tail wagging furiously as she stood on her hind paws to look out the window.

Nico and Honoka smiled at each other, and Nico started the car, so they could bring their new family members home.


End file.
